disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ariel
Ariel es la protagonista de la película The Little Mermaid. También apareció en The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea y en la película The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, y en la serie The Little Mermaid (the series). Descripción Es una sirena muy bella y que tiene una voz encantadora, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera. Vive en el fondo del mar, donde tiene muchos amigos. Le encanta explorar barcos y tiene guardados todos sus tesoros en una cueva oculta a la dura mirada de su padre. Le apasiona el mundo de los humanos, pero hay una norma en el mundo bajo el mar: está totalmente prohibido el contacto con esos seres tan extraños. Películas The Little Mermaid Ariel es una sirena de 16 años que vive bajo el mar. Al comienzo de la película se ve a Ariel y su mejor amigo Flounder explorando las ruinas de un barco hundido. Después de encontrar un tenedor y una pipa, Ariel y Flounder van hacia la superficie para hablar con la gaviota Scuttle acerca de esos extraños objetos. Scuttle sin darse cuenta le recuerda a Ariel que tenía que ir a cantar al concierto de su padre, y ella nada de regreso a su casa para después informarse de haber llegado tarde. En el intento de defender a Ariel de la furia del Rey Tritón, Flounder tropieza diciendo que habían ido a la superficie, haciendo que Tritón se enoje mucho más. Ariel se dirige a su caverna para calmarse un poco, pero es seguida por el mayordomo de Tritón, el cangrejo Sebastián, a quien le fue ordenado vigilarla por el Rey. Antes de poder explicarle completamente, ella ve de repente un barco sobre su cabeza, y va hacia la superficie a investigar. Ella ve al Príncipe Eric en el barco y cae enamorada de él, cuando de repente una fuerte tormenta hace que el barco se hunda por completo, haciendo que el Príncipe casi se ahogue, pero en un inesperado intento, Ariel lo salva y lo arrastra hacia la orilla. Ella empieza a cantar hasta que Eric recupera el sentido, y después ella trata de conseguir una manera de ser parte de su mundo. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Tiempo después de la boda entre Ariel y el Príncipe Eric, han tenido a su querida hija, Melody. La hermana de Úrsula, Morgana, actúa como la nueva villana en esta película. Para proteger a Melody de las malvadas intenciones de Morgana, Ariel y Eric deciden no dejar que Melody se internara en el mar, y por eso construyen un gran muro que separa el castillo de él. El amor que tiene Melody al mar es demasiado fuerte y huye de su hogar. Sabiendo esto, Morgana aprovecha ese momento y atrae a Melody, allí mismo la convierte en sirena. Ariel preocupada de que a Melody le haya pasado algo decide convertirse otra vez en sirena e ir a rescatarla. La personalidad y apariencia de Ariel en esta película es mucho más madura y adulta, mientras que la personalidad y apariencia de su querida hija Melody se asemeja a Ariel cuando era más joven. Ariel es, hasta la fecha, la única Princesa Disney a la que hemos visto convertirse oficialmente en madre. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Las sirenas y las demás criaturas marinas viven felizmente, hasta que un día por culpa de unos malvados piratas muere la reina de las sirenas, la Reina Athena. Su marido, el Rey Tritón, prohibe la musica y sobre todo que ningun sireno salga a la superficie. Ariel, la hija menor de Tritón y Athena, deberá vivir grandes aventuras para que vuelva la música y la alegría al reino de Atlántica. Series The Little Mermaid (the series) Todo ocurre alrededor de un año antes de los acontecimientos en la película, mostrando a Ariel como el personaje principal. En los varios episodios se destaca su relación con sus amigos, padre y hermanas, e implican generalmente a Ariel frustrando los planes de los varios enemigos que piensan hacer daño al reino. En la serie también hace su aparición el Príncipe Eric, que en varias ocasiones parece ser que Ariel lo llegara a ver, pero no le da tanta importancia como lo hace en la película, haciendo pensar que ella lo ve primero en la película original. House of Mouse Ariel aparece como una invitada regular en el programa llamado House of Mouse, junto a sus amigos del mar. Su aspecto a veces se alterna, siendo en ocasiones humana y en otras sirena. Estos aspectos no tienen nada que ver con la continuidad de La Sirenita y no tienen ninguna explicación. Galería Cruriosidades *Ariel es la única Princesa Disney que se ha convertido en madre. }} en:Ariel Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de The Little Mermaid Categoría:Personajes de The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Categoría:Personajes de The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Sirenas Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First: The Floating Palace